


Sygus

by Caliadragon



Series: EAD 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, EAD 2017, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Beta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: Sometimes that worst day can become the greatest day of your life.





	

**Title:** Sygus

**Author:** Caliadragon

**Fandom:** Original Work

**Feedback:** On this site or at  [ Caliadragon@gmail.com ](mailto:Caliadragon@gmail.com)

**Warnings:** Angst, Aftermath of violence, women being brave and awesome.

**Pairings** : Indi/Evan

**Parts:** 1/?

**Rating:** R

 

Idrin Maria Sygus was the oldest of nine children. When her parents died just after her 19th birthday, Idrin was given full custody of her siblings. The oldest was just six years old and the youngest was two. 

Taking care of her siblings was no chore for Idrin, it was in fact a joy. It also gave Idrin something to focus on other than the death of her mother and father. It also ironically introduced her to the people who became her family and the man that she would love all of her life.

Indi had a safe place for the babies, who called her Mommy and had since the oldest Eric was born, and the people she knew would die to protect them if necessary.

Idrin had also made sure to have a will in place should anything happen to her. The man currently caring for her children would be there caretaker until they were old enough to make their own way and it would also mean that the Aunt on her Mother’s side would never get her hands on the babies or their money.

All of this was echoing Indi’s mind as she lay bleeding and exhausted under still more dirt. The man who had kidnapped her had blown them both to hell when help had come to rescue her from his obsessive belief that she was his God given wife.

Indi had no idea how long she had been buried, it seemed like weeks, what she did know was that it was getting harder to keep up the strength to dig and she was extremely tired of tasting dirt.

Indi choked on another breath and began to push the dirt away from her face and dig upwards. She had just managed to put a hand through to the open air, when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards.

Indi opened pained and swollen eyes and looked straight into the eyes of the man she loved more than life itself and could only ever have as a friend. “Evan.” Indi choked his name out even as the shocked man pulled her into his arms and sobbed against her face.

“You’re alive, you’re alive.” Evan muttered over and over again, stunned by the strength and endurance of the woman he loved. 

“I told you I’d be home for dinner. I deserve chocolate cake for having to deal with that man.” Indi said tiredly as slumped against Evan and burst into tears as Evan held her in a tight hug and cried with her.

Moments later the two were surrounded by their friends, who touched Indi reverently, stunned by the fact that what had started as a body recovery turned into a miracle. The agents and officers who had come to save Indi were cheering at her safe return.

The next two hours were very chaotic, but Evan never left Indi and she learned that it had only been 48 hours since the asshole who kidnapped her blew up the stronghold he had been holding her prisoner in. Indi was just glad that she was alive and he was dead.

Evan kept his hand tangled with Indi’s, not moving from her side and wondering how he could have been so fucking stupid as to never admit to how much he loved Indi. All of his excuses to himself about Indi being too young and having a future ahead of her that didn’t include a 32 year old ex-soldier sounded like the bullshit his best friend Garrett called it.

“Dr. Sygus, you would be better off staying in the hospital. The tests are all negative, but you were buried alive for 48 hours.” Evan cleared his throat as Dr. Patterson started to add to his arguments about keeping Indi in the hospital, his snotty attitude was beginning to piss Evan off, Indi was smarter than both of them and he would be damned if some asshole was going to treat her like she was an infant.

“Dr. Patterson there are four trained military medics and two doctors among the people arguing with your staff as we speak. You’ve done yourself no favors by blocking their access to Indi and frankly this hospital isn’t secure enough for Indi to remain. Get the paperwork or we’ll simply take Indi home without any.” Evan said when the man focused on him.

“Who are you to be making such decisions and demands?” Patterson demanded, he was furious at these people, the woman was injured, but they were also removing his chance of being able to have the prestige among his colleagues as the doctor who treated Indrin.

“Her fiance.” Evan said as though speaking to a child, giving into the urge to intimidate the asshat. Evan watched in satisfaction as the man paled at the cold gaze Evan was leveling on him.

Indi just ignored the man and kept a tight hold on Evan’s hand. She wanted to go home and hug her babies and be with her family.  When Evan called her his fiancé she just turned to Evan, crawling out of the hospital bed and into his lap.

Garrett and Jonsies Tate chose that moment to come into the room with a wheelchair and a bad enough attitude that the Doctor practically ran away from the group.

When they saw how upset she was both men glared after the doctor.  Jonsies unhooked Indi’s IV, covering the spot with a tight bandage, grabbing the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around her. Once he was done Jonsies motioned to Evan who sat down in the wheelchair never letting her go.

They picked up the rest of the group on the way to the exit, all of the men and women in their group looked at the strangers around them in distrust and scared most people into going the other way. It wasn't every day you saw a small army exiting a hospital.

By the time they were in the SUV Indi had fallen to sleep in Evan’s arms. “So you're her fiance?” Garrett asked as Peter Riley drove them to the highway heading to where the babies and the rest of the group were waiting for them to get back with Indi.

“Bout fuckin’ time.” Charlie Riley muttered from the seat beside his brother.

“Finally.” Danny Coats grumbled as she tucked another blanket she stole from the hospital around Indi.

“I know. I fucked up by not admitting it sooner, but I am not going to be stupid any longer. I am going to do everything I can to show her that I love her and hope she feels the same.” Evan said quietly, pressing a kiss to Indi’s forehead.

“You’re lucky you're pretty or I’d probably throw you back for being a dumbass.” Indi said tiredly, making Evan gape and the others in the SUV startle in surprise, then burst into laughter when her words registered.

“We need to stop letting you hang out with Dev, he’s turning you into a super spy/ninja.” Evan said as he grinned at her in relief as she looked up at him through swollen eyes lit up with love and affection.

“Whatever, my Momma taught me to be a ninja and my Daddy taught me to be a spy. Dev is just helping me stay in practice.” Indi argued as she closed her eyes again. Evan laughed weakly and kissed her forehead. Indi loved him, she was alive, and they were going home. A home he had been building with her, even if he was to stupid to realize that was what he was doing.

“Call Zoe and tell her to pick up one of those chocolate sin cakes from Maude’s. We all deserve chocolate cake for dinner.” Danny told Jonsies, who grinned and followed his wife’s order.

When they reached the house that Indi had purchased so that she could raise the children safely, plus give them a sense of security, and friends. It was a beehive of activity. She could see that there were tables set up in her front yard and they were groaning under the weight of all the food. The babies were all being guarded and carried around among those that she trusted.

The only negative was that her Aunt Jocelyn was standing arguing with Evan’s brother Aiden and Sheriff Casey Bailey. “Shit, I knew that bitch would show up.” Indi said in a near growl, made deeper by her damaged throat.

Evan helped her out, but before he could lift her into his arms, Indi was stalking across the front lawn a very slight limp in her gait. It made Evan grimace, if you didn’t know Indi well you would think that she was just fine, rather than exhausted, hurting and emotionally overloaded by the last few days.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Indi snarled as she came to stand beside the two men her Aunt had been arguing with.

“Indi!” Aiden said reverently, as he pulled her into a hug, shaking harshly. Casey hugged her next and then the group turned as a united front against Jocelyn Miller.

“I’m here to see the children. I saw on the news that you had been killed.” Jocelyn said with a sweet smile, that fooled absolutely no one.

“I have a court order that is effective for the next 60 years that states that you are not allowed near me or any of the babies or any children any of us have. In fact I have a restraining order against you in this state as well. Not to mention that you are violating the law, every time you go into a community you are supposed to register as a sex offender.” Indi said in a cold clipped voice, her normal gentle eyes full of hatred and loathing.

“I am not a sex offender.” Jocelyn said, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment, none of this was working out as she planned.

“Really? Because I’m 21 and I distinctly remember Mommy stabbing you in the face when you drugged me at 14 and tried to use me in a kiddie porn ring. That does in fact make you a sex offender.” Indi said snidely, smirking when the men around her growled and glared.

Jocelyn swallowed when Casey gave her a vicious smile and stared at the scar on her left cheek. “JoJo, Mrs. Miller needs a ride to the county lockup.” Casey called out as JoJo Riley made his way towards Indi along with the others holding Indi's babies.

JoJo grinned and pointed to where a patrol car and a tow truck were pulling in. “Eddie told us that Indi said to never go anywhere with Mrs. Miller because she was a bad lady and to scream for help if they saw her.” JoJo told them at the confused looks he was receiving.

“Mommy.” Talia said softly as Indi choked back tears and hugged each other babies gently kissing their faces lovingly.

Jocelyn tried to grab Indi, but Danny put her on her knees and Evan picked Indi up and carried her away from the woman with the others going ahead with the children they were carrying. “You're going to regret this Idrin. I would protect all of you!”

“That's why we're here.” Eric, Evan’s younger brother said with a growl.

“Yes, you obviously did a great job.” Jocelyn said with a sneer, trying to place the blame for Indi’s kidnapping on the group, if it came out that she had a part in it things were going to get worse for Jocelyn and she couldn’t let that happen.

“Oh hell no.” Indi growled, her eyes going hot with rage.

“Easy darling, you just rest and let me deal with this idiot.” Vivian Rainey said with a sweet smile. Indi giggled as her scary friend went to destroy her hell bitch of an Aunt.

“Right let's take the kids and Indi that way, no need to give them ideas on how to be more ninja.” Ethan, Evan’s oldest brother said after giving Indi a kiss on the cheek, careful not to press too hard on her bruises.

“Like Indi needs lessons.” Dev scoffed as he kissed Indi as well. Indi smiled at him, relaxed for the first time in four days.

In the background they could hear Vivian calmly forcing Jocelyn to tell her why she was really at the house and how she had found where they lived. Indi didn’t bother to listen further. Indi knew that her friends would get the truth out of her ex-relative right now Indi was more interested in being with her family.

“I’ll kill you you fucking bitch!” Danny snarled from behind them, Indi shared a wide-eyed look with Evan, but let him carry her away from the group. Indi had a feeling she knew why she had been kidnapped and how Jocelyn knew that everyone thought Indi was dead. It would not be the first time Jocelyn had sold her after all.

Fifteen minutes later Indi was sitting curled in a chase with her little ones around her and her body resting against a pile of pillows. She had taken the meds that Peter had gone and filled for her and had let herself be pampered by her friends and family.

“Hey love,” Evan said he sank down to sit beside her and the children. The babies all giggled and leaned over to hug their Daddy, who smiled gently as he hugged them back. “Did you tell them the news?” Evan asked as he smiled at Indi, who grinned brightly at him.

“I thought we would tell everyone together.” Indi said, her face wreathed in a smile.

“Tell us what?” Vivian asked as everyone finally settled down with food and easy conversation.

Those that had been at the hospital with them grinned in response as Indi beamed at Evan, who looked back at her with a bright smile of his own. It was still sinking in that Indi was alive, that she was his and that he would get to marry her instead of burying her. “Indi has agreed to marry me.” Evan said, his voice husky as he reached over and gently took her hand in his own. Indi turned her hand so that their fingers were clasped together.

Cheering and laughter met their words. The babies all looked at Evan with a wide smile. “Married like Auntie Danny and Uncle Jonsies?” Eddie, the youngest of the children asked wide-eyed.

“Yes love, married like Danny and Jonsies.” Evan answered gently.

“Yay!” Eddie cheered and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Evan while the others followed his example after gently hugging Indi.

  
  
  
  



End file.
